


Aprovecha y Pierde

by Laurie_Kirkland28



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Malia Tate, Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cheating, Knotting, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Young Derek Hale, Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurie_Kirkland28/pseuds/Laurie_Kirkland28
Summary: Como suicidas, van en su busqueda en México contra cazadores. Y suceden de muchas maneras, pero lo logran. Después de casi morir, como siempre, Scott lo haya, pero todo es diferente.No le gusta ver el cuerpo recostado en la mesa del veterinario, como si estuviera muerto. Discute sobre quién debe quedarse con Derek adolescente.Lydia gana, porque sabe que no es sensato que Stiles, un omega, se quede toda una noche con aquel joven alfa, se puede sentir su aroma, el cuerpo dormido no controla sus hormonas.________Situado en la temporada cuatro. Spoiler.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy en un Fandom semi muerto, perdonen lol.
> 
> Inicie la cuarta temporada y todo explotó, lo hice tan rápido que no tiene beta. 
> 
> Quise ser sucia con este fic y practicar algunas cosas. Pero es tan adorable, hasta cierto punto. La idea es hacer un fanfic corto, así que si todo va bien, solo serán dos capítulos.

Stiles tiene celos. De esos celos que no tienen sentido y tampoco debería tener a esas alturas.

Si Derek decide responderle a Scott al menos una vez sus mensajes en vez de responderle a él con alguna carita enojada, bueno, es porque no es lobo ni alfa. Lo entiende, pero no debe sentirse un poco decepcionado. Y por si fuera poco, se supone que sale con Malia, que fue con ella con la que perdió cosas, ella es una buena alfa, le gusta su aroma, pero en ocasiones quiere tomar un respiro de Derek.

Stiles se molesta porque se ha alejado tanto de Derek, por supuesto que no son amigos muy cercanos, sabe muchas cosas de él, pero no porque se los contara. Así que no se percata que su desaparición, lo hace Scott.

Como suicidas, van en su busqueda en México contra cazadores. Y suceden de muchas maneras, pero lo logran. Después de casi morir, como siempre, Scott lo haya, pero todo es diferente.

-

No le gusta ver el cuerpo recostado en la mesa del veterinario, como si estuviera muerto. Discute sobre quién debe quedarse con Derek adolescente.

Lydia gana, porque sabe que no es sensato que Stiles, un omega, se quede toda una noche con aquel joven alfa, se puede sentir su aroma, el cuerpo dormido no controla sus hormonas.

-

Descubren que se escapa, que es peligro. Por extrañas cuestiones terminan en la comisaria, donde su padre les permite llevárselo.

Stiles no puede evitar ser Stiles, lo molesta con todo, usa el sarcasmo. Y a regañadientes lo llevan a la casa de Scott. Pero Scott no es listo, no piensa en las consecuencias como Lidya, así que le deja el cuidado a Stiles.

A primeras se siente confiado, el chico confía en el Alfa de la manada, líder innato. Pero con Stiles-humano no puede, le lleva la contra, se le escapa de mil y un maneras, se muestra más listo.

Y cuando descubre las cosas con el padre de Scott, agente del FBI, todo se va al traste, en más de mil maneras.

-

Stiles trata de explicarle en la habitación, pero escucha los gruñidos, el aroma de Derek se vuelve intenso. Su cuerpo se estremece. Es una completa diferencia a cuando le gruñe siendo adulto, porque se controla y solo quiere callar al omega, en esta ocasión, Derek quiere el dominio.

Cuando termina de actualizar al joven Derek, no recibe un gracias, eso no sería normal ni siendo adulto el alfa.

Es estampado contra la pared, le recuerda al antiguo Derek.

Stiles tiene un poco de miedo, no hay nada de Malia en casa de Scott, nada que lo ayude a ignorar a ese Alfa, en otro segundo olvida a Malia. Es solo Derek.

Trata de disculparse, pero los gruñidos cerca de su nuca lo hacen temblar. “Omega.”

Es tan joven, un poco más bajo que él, pero toda esa fuerza de hombre lobo es suficiente. Stiles pierde, suelta sus feromonas, ya no tiene control, solo piensa en aquel Alfa que no lo respeta, porque Derek nunca le hablaría así, él tendría respeto y nunca diría _Omega_ como adjetivo.

Derek lo suelta y Stiles suspira, cree con una ilusión que es todo, pero lo engañan.

Vuelve a ser sometido contra la pared, pero en esta ocasión le sujetan de la cintura con fuerza. El Alfa aprieta su nariz en el cuello, aspira todo, sabe que es delicioso. “Esconde tu aroma.”

Sí, Derek sigue siendo tan correcto desde joven, pero Stiles odia que sea así, por eso nunca pudieron estar juntos, por eso esta con Malia y Derek no quiere, porque Stiles es _joven_ y piensa que es egoísta atarlo a una conexión que será de por vida, porque Derek juraría ser la única pareja de Stiles.

Stiles es malicioso, egoísta y caprichoso, bueno, no lo es, pero siempre ha deseado serlo. Después de volverse malo una (temporada) sus deseos oscuros retumban en su cabeza; _¿Por qué no?_

Tiene razón, esa voz que se escucha en el fondo, sabe que no es ningún ente malvado, es solo su verdadero deseo.

“Alfa.” Expone su cuello, inhala el aroma de Derek y sirve como incentivo. Una invitación a ser solo adolescentes hormonales. Puede sentir al Alfa receptivo, como cada centímetro desaparece.

Stiles mueve las caderas, quiere complacer a su alfa y en recompensa besan su cuello.

Hoy hace todo lo que siempre quiso. Gime con descaró, teme por un momento que el padre de Scott lo escuche y venga a regañarlos, pero no lo permitirá.

No le toma mucho a Derek estar de buen humor. De que sus manos levanten la camisa de Stiles hasta descubrir su pecho, de jugar con sus pezones y descubra lo sensible que es aquel omega. Y le gusta, siente como si hubiera querido hacer esto desde el momento en que cruzó miradas. Él es perfecto.

Derek se aleja, deja ese cuerpo por un segundo. “Date vuelva.” Le pide con una voz ronca. Le divierte recordar las palabras de Scott, no quitarle ni un ojo a Derek y lo irónico de la situación. Si Derek no quiere quitarle ni una garra a su cuerpo, eso también funciona.

Cuando se da la vuelta, comprende lo que desea el alfa. Se quita la camisa tan rápido porque deben hacer rápido, tienen alerta roja, no hay paz.

Derek ruge, provocando que las piernas del omega se vuelvan gelatina, pero sabe que es su responsabilidad y le sujeta, levanta el cuerpo, que agarre su cadera. Stiles adora la fuerza sobre humana de los lobos.

Pedirá disculpas a su amigo, pero sus feromonas inundan la habitación. Y sus gemidos son escandalosos porque Derek chupa, muerde y succiona sus pezones, no tiene misericordia. Ahora sí que el padre de Scott debe saber que Derek no es su primo, o bien podría serlo, pero todo esto sería muy incestuoso.

El alfa por fin lo carga hasta la cama, donde lo arroja. Ambos empiezan a ser más fáciles las cosas. Stiles desabotona su pantalón, comienza a bajarla por los muslos mientras sus pies se quitan con facilidad los zapatos. Derek arroja su camisa y también desabrocha el pantalón, deja al descubierto el miembro.

La boca del omega saliva, es la primera vez que puede ver el miembro de su alfa. Piensa que es grande y eso que es solo un adolescente, fantasea con Derek adulto, con un miembro más grande y grueso, pero ahora está bien con lo que ve.

Derek tira lo poco que le queda a los pantalones de Stiles, la ropa interior se ha ido también. “Derek… Derek. Por favor.”

El lobo despierta, sus ojos azules aparecen y hacen que el omega derrame fluidos en su agujero, es una completa invitación. Y sus dedos acarician la entrada con mucho cuidado, le gusta la posición en la que se encuentra el omega, boca arriba, exponiéndose con confianza. “¿No estás próximo al celo?” Su lado sensato todavía activo. Acaricia con un dedo hasta que mete la punta, jugueteando, lo saca y mete, lo hace para que el aroma siga fluyendo, su miembro gotea para llenarlo.

Stiles tiene que cerrar los ojos y hacer los cálculos más rápidos de su vida. “Faltan dos semanas.” Al abrir los ojos suplica al lobo.

“Bien…. Bien… No tengo condones.” Sonríe mientras adentra más el dedo, se inclina hasta los labios.

Y por primera vez lo besa, saborea, muerde. Tienen hambre y el omega se encuentra feliz. Se vuelven dedos, lo abren con una facilidad, es tan experimentado o solo es muy bueno. Las piernas de Stiles bajan más los pantalones del alfa, lo quiere desnudo. “Sí. Alfa, puedes hacerlo.” Y los dedos son más bruscos, provocan que el omega olvide como hablar y que solo pueda articular hermosos gemidos. “Por favor, hazlo ya.”

Sacan los dedos húmedos, tan mojados y Derek lo aprovecha para lubricar su miembro. Lo siente palpitar, duro y con ganas de entrar en aquel cálido omega. “¿Por qué siento que eres perfecto para mí? Como si estos deseos fueran desde hace mucho tiempo, que debí reclamarte siempre.”

Con esa dulces palabras casi hacen llorar a Stiles, y recordarle que esto esta tan mal, que se aprovecha de aquel ingenuo Derek. Pero no tiene tanto tiempo para arrepentirse, un miembro lo invade con prisa y deseo.

La primera embestida es la mejor. Le toma muy pocos segundos ver que no va a tener cuidado, que lo hará tan animal como puede volverse.

Sacuden la cama con fuerza.

Derek olvida que estaba buscando a su familia, también el dolor de perderlos, o porque siente tanta hambre por un chico que apenas ha conocido.

Stiles olvida que Kate está libre, que Scott fue en búsqueda de Peter, o sobre como regresar a la normalidad a Derek, lo peor, olvida a Malia.

Se besan como pueden. “Alfa… Derek.” Las lágrimas de Stiles emergen, tiene miedo que sea la única vez que siente esto, que puede estar en verdad con Derek y que cuando vuelva a la normalidad volverá a ignorarlo.

“¿Qué sucede?” Deja de embestir, solo se mueve con suavidad, quiere provocar seguridad en el omega. “¿Te arrepientes?” Le acaricia la mejilla, lo besa en el rostro y envuelve su alrededor con su aroma.

“¿Lo haces solo porque huelo delicioso? ¿Algo de una sola vez?” Confiesa porque tiene la ventaja de que todo regresara a la normalidad, de que no recordara esta plática después, porque siempre logran sus cometidos y sabe que regresaran a Derek a su edad real.

“Oh.”

Ve el rostro de asombro, y confirma todos sus miedos.

“Tranquilo. Me ha tomado por sorpresa. Pero nunca lo he hecho con alguien de esta manera. Nunca me he dejado llevar como contigo y me das miedo, no te conozco, ni siquiera eres un lobo y quiero protegerte.” Lo vuelve a besar, acaricia gentilmente. “Seguro sabes la razón, o tienes una mejor idea.” Lo vuelve a tomar de la cintura y retoma un ritmo agresivo. “Mi lobo interior me dice que te tome y no te deje ir, nunca.” Lo sacude y gruñe, puede sentir las paredes del omega apretar. “Y le haré caso.”

Stiles gimotea, abraza las sabanas, arquea la espalda. Derek encontró el ángulo que lo vuelve loco y no se detiene. Aprieta el miembro, hace que sea más difícil retirarse. El nudo empieza a formarse y sus aromas se acoplan. Es lo mejor que puede pasarle, quiere gritar que es feliz, pero solo gime y grita el nombre de Derek.

El lobo se inclina, abraza el cuerpo, los movimientos son cortos pero duros. Ambos están perdiendo la cabeza.

Stiles toma las mejillas y lo acerca a su boca, saborean un último beso hasta que el calor se vuelve superior y hacen un rito más especial. Se conectan con las miradas mientras se anudan.

Jadean. Ambos pueden sentir el calor en el interior, como es llenado el omega, como el alfa se mueve para acoplar su tamaño final.

Derek tira solo para poder asegurarse que no saldrá de aquel cuerpo en la próxima media hora, que ahí estará, y escucha el maullido de su omega que regaña para que no salga. Le enternece y vuelve a sacudir. “Quiero morderte, pero lo hará cuando sea tu celo Stiles.”

El corazón le sale, es la primera vez que lo llama por su nombre en esa forma y alcanza a abrazarlo mientras llora. “Promételo.”

El alfa ríe, corresponde con sus brazos. “Te lo prometo. Te lo juro.”

-

Y después de una hora, deja dormir al omega. Después de liberarlo de su nudo. Piensa en que todo estará bien y que cuando despierte se lo pedirá al Alfa pack. Pero nunca nada resulta como debe ser, ni una pizca es como lo planean.

Kate aparece y engaña al joven alfa, endulza todo y se lo lleva. Le miente, le dice que aquel omega humano solo lo usa, que es uno de los responsables del incendio y que por eso ella lo buscaba. También que el Alfa llamado Scott es el líder, que deseaba el territorio de su madre. De alguna manera todo cuadra.

El alfa llora la traición de aquel humano, pero quiere sostenerse al vínculo que lo llama.

Para destruir su corazón, vendar sus ojos, la mente maestra de Kate se activa.

“Él es un druida. Su poder es formar vínculos con los animales, por eso tu lobo interior te arrastro, uso su habilidad que es una bendición generosa y actuó con malicia.”

Derek lo deja, lo abandona, porque confía en Kate, porque es ingenuo. Le dice adiós.

-

El omega llorara con fuerza cuando se da cuenta que es abandonado, ni su alfa de paquete lo podrá consolar, porque tiene la tarea de controlar a la loba alfa que busca venganza por alguien que tocó a su omega. Malia ardera para matar a Derek, olvidando que debían protegerlo.

Todo es un caos.

“¿Y de quién fue la estupenda idea de dejar a mi sobrino alfa adolescente hormonal con el omega más compatible con él en la faz de la tierra?” Peter escupe en la cara de Scott.

Stiles se obliga a recuperarse, porque deben detener lo que sea que Kate desee de Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Derek, has vuelto.” Scott es el primero en acercarse a él, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Pero el pequeño festejo termina tan rápido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la larga tardanza. Y desgraciadamente no pude hacer algo corto de dos capítulos. Colocare 5, pero es posible que al final sean menos o más. La historia cobró vida.
> 
> Tenemos spoiler de toda la temporada, pequeñas cosas, pero están un poco advertidos.
> 
> Pd. No tengo beta. Así que disculpen los errores.

_¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué con él? ¿Quién es_? Derek no descansa, puede escuchar a Kate todo lo que quiera, pero sigue inmerso en sus pensamientos, quiere preguntarle más al respecto, pero ella lo llena con tanta información, no para, no hay segundos para siquiera conversar, todo esto es un seminario sobre el paquete de Scott y como hicieron daño a su familia.

Si su madre estuviera podría responderle todo.

Su alfa interior lo regaña, le dice traidor. Su lobo interior, le dice cobarde. Cada que exhala, es doloroso, cada musculo de su cuerpo dice que vaya en busca del omega.

-

Llegan a la bóveda de los Hale. Todo sucede tan rápido, son engañados por alguien más, Kate está apunto de enloquecer. Con más problemas encima, algo le dice que debe salir de ahí. Su lobo le dice que alguien busca su ayuda. Y el viento le responde.

El aroma aunque delicioso, también es agrió, _él tiene miedo_.

-

“Ella me mintió.”

Se le escucha rugir, se siente un completo idiota. Pero no tiene tiempo para castigarse, debe salvarlo, porque sabe que está herido, y no físicamente. Ha lastimado al omega de otra manera, lo ha hecho y quiere pedirle disculpas.

Tiene que pelear con berserks, algo en él está cambiando, una fuerza que no conocía es manifestada, por cada golpe hay alguien más peleando. Como si otro estuviera dando los golpes. Empieza a tener recuerdos de un incendió y del dolor, los gritos, las muertes de sus betas. Sus puños siguen atacando a los soldados y comienzan a retroceder. Voltea a ver al omega y el rostro del chico muestra felicidad de verlo. Su lobo interior se siente orgulloso, es así como al sonreír se enciman todos los recuerdos.

Muere su yo del pasado, renace su yo que habían encerrado.

Los guerreros se han ido, su dueño los ha llamado.

“Derek, has vuelto.” Scott es el primero en acercarse a él, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Pero el pequeño festejo termina tan rápido.

Una loba se lanza a él, lo rasguña. Se defiende, la manda a volar, huele a coyote, no es contrincante para él, pero ella sigue enseñando los colmillos.

“¡Malia, detente!” Stiles se mete entre ambos, ella detiene cualquier ataque. “Malia, no lo hagas.” El omega abraza a la chica.

“Le puso las manos a mi omega.” Gruñe, es detenida por Stiles. “¡Tocó a mi Stiles!” Rabia.

Derek se toma solo unos segundos, los recuerdos vienen a él. Stiles en la cama, rogando por su nudo, abrazándolo con las piernas y siendo perfecto. Los maullidos mientras embestía, y susurraba su nombre.

Entiende que la chica le está retando y como sus instintos alfa se activan. “Huele a mí, no es tuyo.” No sabe de dónde le han salido esas palabras, pero ahora es él quien se lanza a la chica, la sostiene del cuello y está a punto de morderla. Debe matar al alfa anterior de su omega para que no vuelva para pedir revancha. Su mente esta nublada.

“¡Derek no!”

El omega es imprudente, se mete entre ambos, pero es listo. Usa todas sus feromonas para seducir a Derek. Ingenuo, el alfa abraza al chico, quiere enterrar su nariz en el cuello delicioso. Lo abraza y se alejado de todos.

“Derek, suelta a Stiles.” Scott media mientras se acerca con cautela, ayuda a Malia que se encuentra en un estado crítico, estuvo a punto de tener el cuello perforado. “Derek.” El alfa verdadero usa su rugido, hace temblar las paredes y provoca que todos los lobos se oculten.

Derek por fin suelta al omega y se aleja de él con velocidad. “Stiles, ¿qué hiciste? ¿Me usaste?”

Se le rompe el corazón al humano, se aleja, quiere llorar. Lydia está con él para socorrerlo. “Como te atreves. Retrograda pensamiento de un alfa, un hombre lobo alfa, más fuerte que un pobre humano omega y se hace la víctima.” Lydia no se mide.

“Lydya tiene razón Derek.” Scott se pone entre ellos.

Malia sigue a la defensiva, quiere saltarle encima, pero no tiene garras o colmillos, esperara otro momento.

“No. Él se aprovechó de mi yo ingenuo, como lo hizo Kate. Me sedujo.” Da unos pasos atrás. Está esperando que Stiles continúe la discusión pero no habla, esta ocultó entre los pechos de la Banshee.

“¿El abrió las piernas y te obligo a meterte entre ellas?” Malia por fin sale en defensa, si fuera un animal ahora estaría soltando espuma. “_Mi omega_ no hace eso.”

Derek quiere volver a decirle que ya no es de ella, pero no puede, opta por irse, enojado, huye. Escucha los lamentos del omega, le lastiman el pecho, pero no retrocede.

-

Malia y Stiles no lo hablan.

Las muertes a las personas sobrenaturales comienza.

Malia siempre tuvo los instintos primeros, entonces es normal que el culpable sea Derek, no hay de otra manera. También sabía, por parte de Lydia, que ellos dos habían estado bailando sin tocarse, pero que Derek nunca se atrevió a tomarlo en brazos.

Se siente satisfecha de volver a dormir con Stiles, de abrazarlo y restregarse en él.

Le hace el amor tantas veces como puede, vuelve a poner sobre la mesa el enlazarse, pero la rechazan.

Stiles siempre fue un omega libre, que desea tener su cuello limpio y perfecto. Ella respeta eso. Así que van al hospital para conseguir los medicamentos necesarios para que él pase su celo con tranquilidad.

-

Por lo que saben, Derek ha evitado a Stiles.

Scott de nuevo es un intermediario y le ha dicho que no se acerque al omega, que es una mala idea.

En cada encuentro, Scott se da cuenta que hay más botellas de whisky, así que sus visitas aumentan.

-

Stiles tiene la mente ocupada en resolver las matanzas, no tiene tiempo de nada. Sus ratos libres son con Malia y vuelve a disfrutar su aroma. Quiere decir que agradece la forma en que no le recrimina nada, en como lo perdonó por su infidelidad. Pero ella lo calla con besos y mordidas.

Stiles ama a Malia.

Con cada día, están más cerca de la verdad. Sus manos empiezan a temblar, porque un día vuelven a estar juntos.

Derek está con…

Malia lo entiende, y se lo lleva. Lo consuela.

Él no tiene derecho a que la gente sea tan considerado con él, ha traicionado a tantos, los ha lastimado.

_Él tiene el derecho de estar con quien quiera, tú apestas a ella. Si alguien debe reclamarte algo es él._

La voz de su cabeza tiene tanta razón. Pero le duele. Si fuera un alfa tal vez tendría oportunidad.

-

Están en México de nuevo. Todas las piezas comienzan a estar en su lugar, y la lucha es intensa.

Stiles tiene miedo porque hay demasiados alfas en un solo lugar. Debería estar acostumbrado, pero tal vez se debe a los berserks que son una especie de supremos alfas o algo exudan testosterona de manera deliberada. Provoca en él un poco de nauseas.

Pero ante todo pronóstico, derrotan a todos, escapan algunos, pero son detalles.

Salen de las ruinas como victoriosos.

-

Stiles obliga a Malia a dejar que la atiendan, tiene heridas muy malas.

Él camina por ahí, tiene la mala costumbre de no estar quieto en ningún lugar. Simplemente debe moverse. Malia lo sabe, por eso siempre lo abraza con fuerza, hoy le da permiso, en verdad necesita lamer sus heridas.

-

“Sí papá, todo está bien. Bueno, en lo que cabe. Estoy vivo, sigo vivo. Perdona, no tuve tiempo de avi… Sí. Sí…. Perdón. Nos vemos.”

Cuelga por fin su teléfono y se estira. Sabe que le vendrá una lluvia de regaños.

_Crack_.

Un maldito ruido se escucha detrás. Se voltea y es cuando maldice, suelta el teléfono y sale corriendo.

“¡Scooot!” Stiles corre tan patéticamente. Todos voltean a verlo. “¡Todavía está vivo!” Corre detrás de su alfa de paquete.

“Stiles, ¿qué sucede?”

“Una bestia.” Señala la dirección por donde salía corriendo, pero cuando se acerca algo, descubren que solo es un perro negro, un poco más grande que un coyote, pero más pequeño que un lobo.

“Es solo un perro… ¿Pero de quién?”

“¿Un perro?” Sale por fin para darse cuenta que tiene razón, es un perro negro con ojos claros. “¿Te perdiste?” Ahora está más confiado y se pone enfrente para darle ánimos al can.

El animal se acerca, con leves brinquitos y por fin abre su hocico para enseñarle lo que recogió, su celular. “Oh. Perdón, me asustaste.” Stiles acaricia la cabeza del perro.

“Es de Derek.” Braeden sale de su escondite. “Me ha pedido que te lo entregue.”

“¿Este chico es de él? Pero parece más listo y amigable que el mismo Derek.” Stiles se asombra mientras tiene las manos acariciando la cabeza del can, tiene un maldito pelaje grueso y suave, siempre quiso un perro.

Braeden ríe con ganas, hasta que esconde sus risas. “Sí, bueno. Tienes razón.” Se le acerca y le entrega las llaves del departamento de Derek. “Te lo encargó.”

“Espera. ¿Por qué a mí?” La detiene con un brazo, por la mirada de enojo que muestra, la libera porque entiende cuando lo amenazan con darle un puñetazo. “Digo, ¿no deberías cuidarlo tú? No puedo llegar a mi casa con un perro. ¿Dónde está él?”

La alfa humana respira, le pesa. “Tuvo que irse, tiene asuntos que resolver. Y yo negocios. Además, podría no volver y mi trabajo no me permite cuidar de alguien más.”

“Un momento, ¿No estabas saliendo con Derek?” La voz de Scott se mete en la conversación.

Stiles debe desviar a cualquier lado, porque aún tiene un dolor en el pecho.

“No lo creo. Era más lamer nuestras heridas.” Lo dice tan casual, no hay dolor. “Además, _Thruth_ nunca se encariño conmigo.”

Por lo que escuchan, entienden que es el nombre del perro. Stiles llama al can y este responde con un pequeño ladrido.

“Bueno, debo irme. Tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar.” Se despide mientras se sube a su vehículo.

“Demonios, mi padre me va a matar, ahora llegare con un perro a mi casa.” Suspira pero sus manos no dejan de acariciar al animal.

Cuando regresa con Malia, ella no duda en gruñir al perro, el animal hace lo mismo. Tienen una pequeña discusión sobre quien va a dormir en el sofá.

Malia es muy recia a meter algo que huela a Derek en el cuarto, peor cuando es un can, por instintos ambos pelean por dominio.

-

Su padre es el primero en darle una lista de las responsabilidades que adquiere Stiles, sobre el dinero de la comida y todo lo demás. Malia sigue molesta porque el perro no quiere alejarse de su omega.

Esa primera noche es castigado con quedarse esposado en su cuarto mientras Malia y su padre van a cenar algo de pizza. Pero se queda con Thruth.

“Entonces, así de patética es mi vida. No sé cómo Derek te escondió todo este tiempo, ¿o apenas te recogió? Bueno, podría ser, yo no sé nada de su vida.” Empieza a sonar triste mientras se mueve un poco. Le duelen las muñecas.

El perro se acerca y sin previo aviso empieza a morder las esposas. Lo hace con fuerza, asusta al omega hasta que se escucha un crujido y finalmente es liberado. “Wooo…. Sí. En verdad eres el perro de Derek.” Acaricia sus muñecas alejando el dolor que pudo sentir.

La lengua caliente pasa por sus muñecas, a Stiles le causa diversión y cosquillas, por eso lo empuja un poco. “Bien. Es hora de ir a ver que vamos a cenar. Puede que haya algo de recalentado para ti, yo puedo con un sándwich.”

No sé tarda mucho en servir un bol la comida del perro, lo pone en el microondas y se lo entrega. “Debí pedir dinero a Braeden. Tú debes comer como un kilo de croquetas diario.” Abre una soda y se va al sofá para ver televisión, no sabe cuánto tarden Malia y su padre.

Después de su cena, acaricia las orejas de Thruth. Tiene el hocico en su regazo. “Eres un maldito cobarde…” Susurra, el perro mueve sus orejas y levanta el cabeza preocupado. “No tú, chico. Hablo de tu dueño.” Lo vuelve a acomodar en sus piernas. “Debiste ser cuidado con Scott. Si te entrega a mí es difícil no imaginarme cosas.” Cierra los ojos con fuerza, porque quiere llorar. “Lo hubiera conocido de joven. Aunque, puede que me estuviera peleando con su primer amor. Sabes, si todo hubiera ocurrido en la preparatoria, creo que tuviera el valor de pelearme por él. Ya sabes, seduciéndolo con mi celo o robándole besos.” Empieza a reír y se sonroja. “Claro que no. Nunca lo hubiera hecho. No soy ese tipo de persona.”

La televisión solo es música de fondo. “Cuando tuve un ser maligno en mí, hice algo malo. O estaba por hacer algo malo. No le he dicho a nadie, pero hubo un momento en que me complemente con la fuerza oscura. Fui cruel, una sensación de calor increíble. Y cuando estaba con Derek… Pensé en activar mi celo, por alguna razón sentía que podía hacerlo con solo desearlo.” Suspira y sonríe. “Al fin lo dije.” El omega levanta los brazos con liberación. “Por supuesto que no lo hice porque… porque nunca estuvimos solos por mucho tiempo. Y luego paso lo de México.”

Sin poder evitarlo, Stiles abrazó al perro, recostándose en el pelaje suave. Agradecía que Thruth lo escuchara con tranquilidad o fingiera hacerlo.

“Maldición. Era simplemente ardiente. Un tanto _así _más bajo, pero me gusto. Era un idiota, arrogante y malcriado. Pero era tan apasionado cuando…. ¡Aaah!” Se lanzó a la almohada, obligando al perro a bajar de su regazo. “¡Malia!” Gritó.

Todo su cuerpo empezaba a entrar en un fuerte calor.

Por todas las plegarias. La puerta fue abierta y la alfa estaba a su lado. “¿Stiles?”

Y con los brazos de la chica en él, los suaves consuelos de una amable alfa, fue que se decidió que Thruth dormiría en la sala y Stiles pasaría la noche con la chica, mientras su padre tomaba el turno de la noche.

Stiles se bañaría en el aroma posesivo de la loba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo escribir a Malia como una buena alfa y muy instintiva. Lo único que puedo decir es que la historia no esta hecha para que le salga todo bien a Derek.
> 
> Si les ha gustado, pueden dejar kudos. Si ya lo han hecho, no olviden comentar lo que más le gusta de la historia. xD Sueno a comercial lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Si les ha gustado, recuerden dejar kudos y/o comentarios.
> 
> Se supone que también estoy escribiendo otra historia aparte de ellos, pero me falta darle base. 
> 
> Debo pensar bien en la segunda parte, que seguramente va a tener partes hot. 
> 
> Disfruten, era algo que simplemente necesitaba.
> 
> pd. Si encuentran graves errores, favor de avisarme, plis. :33


End file.
